


Le bandeau

by acupoflouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupoflouis/pseuds/acupoflouis





	Le bandeau

« Hé, t’as pris ça où ? » demanda Harry lorsqu’il entra dans la chambre.

Louis le regarda d’un air perplexe, se demandant s’il avait eu raison ou non de toucher aux affaires son petit-ami. « Euh, eh bien, juste là, » se décida-t-il à répondre en pointant du doigt le meuble sur lequel trainait plein de choses : des bagues, des montres, des tee-shirts, des casquettes et même des élastiques.

Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté lorsque Harry arriva à près de lui, essayant de comprendre la question impromptue qu’il venait de lui poser. C’était bien la première fois qu’il le reprenait parce qu’il lui empruntait quelque chose, surtout d’aussi futile.

« Sérieusement, il était là depuis tout ce temps ? » commença Harry alors que ses doigts passèrent dans les cheveux tombant dans la nuque de Louis. « Ça fait des jours que je le cherche celui-ci, » finit-il en tirant légèrement sur le bandeau bleu se trouvant autour de la tête de Louis. 

Ce dernier releva ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Harry alors qu’un sourire se répandait sur ses lèvres. « Ouais, mes cheveux commençaient un peu à me saouler à tout le temps retomber devant mes yeux, » essaya-t-il de s’expliquer, inutilement. 

« T’es mignon comme ça, » dit Harry tout en se penchant en avant pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Louis, puis sur son nez. Il se redressa pour le découvrir les lèvres légèrement poussés en avant, s’attendant très certainement à plus. 

Un léger rire s’échappa de la bouche du bouclé avant qu’il ne réponde à la demande muette de son petit-ami. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de laisser le baiser s’intensifier. Ses mains se perdirent à nouveau dans les cheveux tout doux de Louis puis il appuya légèrement sur sa nuque. 

Lorsqu’ils séparèrent, il souffla un doux, « Allez, dépêchons-nous, les gars vont nous attendre, » avant de se pencher à nouveau pour un dernier petit baiser. « Et tu devrais quand même penser à te couper les cheveux ! » le taquina-t-il.

« Dans tes rêves, Styles, pas avant toi ! »


End file.
